times infinity
by talk of michelangelo
Summary: and now he's begun to sing cheesy love songs and kiba doesn't think he can stand it for much longer. AU


**i.** When she turns in her chair in the middle of class and grips a side of the chair so that she can bend a little more and crack her back, he can't stop himself from looking. Because while doing something so disgusting and loud with no reserve, she manages to look lithe and her movements are smooth as hell. Maybe he just has a back fetish, or something. Or he just can't stop himself from staring at her, either or.

**ii.** He's always on her ass about being a flirt and dating around, regardless of how inconvenient she makes it in the future. Like, for one, dating Naruto. Because he rooms with Naruto, and Naruto doesn't make it much better when he goes around cawing about how Ino has it _bad_ for him. Because Naruto's already the loudest person in the world, and now he actually has something to be loud about, and Kiba is furious at Ino for even planting the idea in Naruto's head because he hasn't gotten a decent's night sleep since Naruto began bragging about what they do every other night and how fucking hot Ino is nude and now he's begun singing cheesy love songs and Kiba doesn't think he can stand it for much longer.

**iii.** As it is, Ino and Naruto break up when they realize that they must look like siblings having some sexy time and that's pretty gross. And they were never really serious about each other anyways, but it's the prime of their youth and they've gotta get around while they're still good-looking.

**iv.** They grow closer with each passing year- when they first met she complained that he smelled like wet dog and took off without a second glance. This year she can call him one of her closest friends without hesitation.

**v.** Once she stayed in his dorm after one of her dates was cut short by a thunderstorm. Of course, being Ino, she whisked herself into his bathroom without even asking and came back out wrapped in a fuzzy white towel, and went through his drawers to pull out a big black t-shirt. The fact that she probably wasn't wearing anything underneath that made his pants feel a little too tight for his own good right then.

**vi.** He thinks his favourite part of her is when she carpools with him because she still refuses to get her license, and on the way there she takes the CD from the bottom of his pile and puts it in so that she can belt out Stevie Wonder and Paul Anka and The Temptations as they speed down the highway. No one would ever think she listens to songs like those, but that's just what she does.

**vi.** He remembers back when some professor- Asuma?- died. He remembers when Shikamaru took up smoking, and how hard Ino tried to make him stop. He doesn't remember if Shika had, but he knows for a fact that Ino must go by the saying, If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. He knows that she goes behind the school, after school hours, to bum a smoke off of Shikamaru. He conveniently forgets that she does, when she cathes Kiba and Sakura going at it. He doesn't think he'll ever forget her face, how the cigarette drops out of her mouth.

**vii.** He knows she hates apologies. Giving them, receiving them, the thought of them. She just generally can't stand the word 'sorry.' He knows this but he goes to her dorm room to apologize anyways, and as soon as the word 'sorry' is out of his mouth, he's out of her room.

**viii.** "You know what I don't get? Why you're so hung up over this. It wasn't like you were dating anyways," Naruto shrugs. For the first time, he actually makes sense. Kiba puts his head down and tells himself repeatedly that it's not his fault Ino's such a bitch sometimes.

**ix.** After two weeks of ridiculous awkward tension between them, Kiba demands to know what the fuck is wrong with her. Ino stares at him for a while before a little humourless laugh escapes her mouth and she shoves him away and tells him to figure it out himself. That's what he's been trying to do for the past two weeks, and he doesn't think he can stand it any longer. He takes her wrist and a flurry of words come out of his mouth before he knows what he's saying but he remembers the words Sakura, fuck, jealous, shit, uptight and bitch. Whatever he's saying isn't sounding too good to his ears, and obviously not Ino's because her eyes are looking unusually bright and she slaps him so hard his ears ring for a long time after she sprints off.

**x. **That night she burns out six cigarettes on her own and blinks six hundred times a minute to stop herself from crying because Kiba is so stupid and the entire time, Shika's there to hold her up, taking a drag and lending her his shoulder until she calms down again. Feeling utterly stupid for even thinking of- who knows what she's thinking of now- she puts both hands on his face and pulls him down for a desperate kiss, and drowns herself in his pity because she knows the only reason his arms are around her is because he loves her too much to let her drown alone.

**xi.** But, of course, his love for her is a brother's for his sister. He's been around her too long to seriously contemplate loving her romantically. He doesn't even think he can think about her as a woman without gagging a little. But that night, he lets her kiss him senseless and there's a slick sensation between their faces and he knows she's crying, but he won't open his eyes to see how sad Ino is over such a trivial matter as this.

**xii.** Shika figures he may hate Kiba for putting him through what he did last night. If anyone asks, that's what he'll say. Truly, he thinks he resents Kiba for hurting his best friend.

**xiii.** She sweeps past him in the halls as if he doesn't even exist. Kiba's not too sure what he thinks of that. He doesn't think much except how immature she is for being so upset over this, and how she's let her hair down today and he likes it more when it's down than when it's up, even if she does have a hot neck. And how he's just a little hurt.

**xiv.** A month has passed before they know it and even Sakura- who still tries to pretend she isn't the world's biggest fan of Ino- is tired of it, because Kiba and Ino fit hand-in-hand and it isn't right when they're not right. So before they know it, they're both being pushed into the designated student council room for that year (of which Sakura happens to be the student council president, and Shikamaru the reluctant vice president, how convenient), and when they try to open the door they hear laughs and footsteps and find the door is locked. Goddamn nosy friends goddamn it.

**xv.** They have a long stare-down before Ino takes a seat in the farthest corner possible and refuses to look at him any more than she already has, and he resists the urge to kick a chair over like he's always seen the badass man do in TV shows. Then she opens her mouth and says, "I kissed Shika the other night." And he snarls without even thinking.

**xvii. **"Do you two get off from pissing each other off?" Naruto, once again, butts in with his wise words. The supposed-to-be-confrontation ended with her exiting out the alternate door that their idiotic friends forgot about, and him sinking into one of the chairs with his head in his hands. "Fuck off," Kiba retorts; some part of his mind subconsciously wondering if that really is how their foreplay goes.

**xviii.** She manages to finish off an entire box of cigarettes in one day- that's when Shika intervenes and cuts her off, because he knows that she'll listen- even if she's rebellious and loud and slightly insane and a wild child, she'll listen to him because to her, he's the older brother she never had. "Just make up with him already." He says it like it's the easiest thing in the world.

**xix.** So with Shika's words fresh in her mind, more convincing and worth more than all their friends' words put together, she finds Kiba in his dorm room. On top of another girl. Yeah. A part of her finds this ironic, another part thinks this is fucking hilarious, and the rest of her just wants to go die in a hole.

**xx.** As soon as she peeks her head in through the crack of the door, Kiba's heart stops. Ino's always had the world's worst timing. He can't really blame her, he knows, but really, he has _manly_ needs and Karin just broke up with her boyfriend- Suigetsu?- and she's in need of a rebound and he just needs a good fuck and then Ino pops in and he feels like an utter asshole. Even if they still aren't together. Yeah.

**xxi.** Then Sakura comes knocking on the door, furious and raging like a bull, complete with flaring nostrils, and she tells him exactly what she thinks, and it takes half an hour for her to do so, and he can't remember half of it but it probably has something to do with Ino, fuck, man-whore, screw, you, and asshole. At least, he thinks, she and Ino have made up, considering she wouldn't be so worked up over this if they hadn't. Kiba's always been an optimist. And horny. He can't really rebutt the man-whore comment.

**xxii. **He finds her in the park, and even though she isn't crying her eyes are a little red and there are hints of black smudges around her eyes and his throat tightens. "Hey." It's not exactly the most brilliant way to start off an apology. What's he apologizing for, anyhow? She hasn't apologized for kissing Shikamaru. A sort of pathetic argument in his head when he knows he's hurt her three times too many. She turns her head but lets him sit next to her, as if she's giving up running away. Or she just wants a happy ending. Or closure. One of the three. He's sort of hoping it's the middle one. He's _really_ hoping it's the middle one.

**xxiii.** He tells her that he's a fuck-up, a horndog, and he can't get enough of the opposite sex. "I already know that." So he says that he doesn't mean to be such an asshole, but he's not exactly a charmer like. . . like. . . Rock Lee. She snorts at that one but lets him continue. He tells her that he doesn't like hurting her, and that he'll let her have that CD from the bottom of the pile in his car. "I don't want it. Because then I won't have an excuse to carpool with you." For some reason, those words mean a little more to him than if she served herself naked on a platter.

**xxiv.** He hugs her. His arms aren't thick, but they aren't noodle-thin, and she figures a good description is lean, but with a hint of muscle. And she can't quite believe that she's describing Kiba's arms while he's hugging her (and she's letting him). He tenses up when she tentatively wraps her arms around his middle, and relaxes within seconds. Because they both know it feels sort of right.

**xxv.** "Took you fucking long enough," Shika scoffs, passing her a cigarette. She grins good-naturedly and flips him off, accepting the cigarette all the same. Kiba's arm tightens around her just a little, knowing that even though Shika's not a threat, he did let Ino kiss him in her distraught state once, and he's not about to let it happen again.

* * *

feels unfinished + first fic in like a year so i beg yer pardon. :x  
any ooc-ness is prolly because i'm stupid.  
i obviously don't own this. ha. ahahaha.


End file.
